Celos
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Lo haces sufrir Nanase-san. No mereces estar con Matsuoka-sempai si lo tratas así. -HaruxRinxNitori- Gore-


**Holi, amo el gore y vengo a traumarlos, huehuehue**

Lo haces sufrir, Nanase-san...

Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Matsuoka-sempai sufre, y cuando el sufre mi corazón se contrae. Es horrible ver a la persnona de la que uno esta enamorado sufrir así. El llora de noche. Se que es imposible imaginar a una persona tan fuerte como Matsuoka-sempai llorando, pero es así. Todo por culpa de ese tal Nanase Haruka, el sufre tanto por el.

Puede que Nanase no se de cuenta, ¿Pero como no darse cuenta? Yo puedo verlo inclusive cuando habla de el. Cuando esta pensando en el se nota, sus ojos brillan mas y su cara se sonroja. Me gustaria que Matsuoka-sempai se viera asi cuando me ve a mi, pero no, su exprecion conmigo es neutral, como con todos los chicos, excepto claro, el afortunado, Nanase Haruka.

He sido su unico consuelo en aquellas noches en las que llora descontroladamente. He sido el unico que ha estado ahi. He sido el unico que le ha dicho "Eres mejor que el", y no lo ha presionado para que nadara mas rapido y mas fuerte. No quiero que gaste sus energias, no quiero que sufra por su pasado. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por aquel pelinegro, el podria cumplir todos sus sueños y metas tranquilamente.

Es un obstaculo, es un parasito, es un... ¡Es tantas cosas malas! Y... aun así... Sempai lo ama, y no puedo entender porque. ¿Algo habia cuando eran niños? Seguro que si, porque ahora solo veo odio entre ellos dos... mas que odio, tension. Una tension que podrian romper en cualquier momento con un beso que se ve que ambos desean.

¡Ya no puedo soportar esto Matsuoka-sempai! Ya no voy a aceptar que ese idiota te haga sufrir. Creo que mi odio, celos y rabia hacia Nanase-san no podran contenerse por mucho mas tiempo. En cualquier momento lo degollare como a un inocente conejo... no, un delfin sin aletas, que no sirve para nada mas que para estorbar a un tiburon.

Estaba caminando para llegar a mi habitación, y me detuve en la puerta cuando escuche ruidos desde dentro.

-Eres patetico, Rin.- Conozcó esa voz... ¿Nanase-san?- Ya dejame ir, es una escuela maldición, y tu compañero de seguro volvera en cualquier segundo.

-Al demonio con el pendejo de Nitori. Por mi que se vaya al diablo.-... ¿Ma-matsuoka-sempai?!- Esta noche no te me escapas, porque ademas de nadar para mi, haras otras tantas cosas.- Rió.

-¡No seas idiota!- Sentí un golpe, y dio unos pasos hacia atras para que no me vieran. Habia una planta allí, pude esconderme detras de ella. Nanase-san salió de la habitación... ¿Esa camiseta no es de Matsuoka-sempai?- En serio, tomate las cosas mas en serio, si nos descubren te echarian, y me lo reprocharas por el resto de la vida.

-Ay por favor.- Se rió acariciando su rostro. Todavia no habian notado mi presencia.- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuando? ¿Que, quieres que vaya yo a tu casa?

-Seria mas conveniente...- Respondió algo enojado.

-Dame tu dirección, no la recuerdo muy bien, y no voy a obligar a Kou a que me lleve a la casa de mi "rival" a altas horas de la noche.- Nanase-san le dijó su direccion y Matsuoka-sempai la anotó en su celular.- Bien, ire cuando se me de la gana, así que estate alerta.- Se burló, tomó a Nanase del rostro y... lo... ¡¿Lo besó?! Eso hizo... ¿Por que Matsuoka-sempai?... Sentí un profundo dolor en ese momento, mientras retenia mis lagrimas.

-Basta, eres un tonto.- ... Tu eres el tonto Nanase... ¿Como puedes negarte a besar a Sempai?- Dejame, tengo que irme a mi casa.

-Haru...- Intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero el se fue. La expresión en la cara de Sempai mostraba dolor. Eso era lo que le dolia, Nanase-san es muy frio con el. Maldito, no merece estar con Matsuoka-sempai si va a tratarlo así.

Entre a la habitación unas horas despues. Necesite tiempo para asimilarlo. Mi enemigo, y supuestamente el de sempai, era su amante. Nanase compartia besos y abrazos con la persona que yo amaba. Intente no pensar en eso para al menos recostarme en mi cama y poder dormir. Aun asi, a altas horas de la madrugada no podia quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Maldito seas Nanase, desearia que estuvieras muerto... un momento...

-¿Matsuoka-sempai?- Pregunte para ver si estaba despierto. No obtuve respuesta, así que sabia que estaba durmiendo. Me pare sin hacer ruido y tome su telefono. Allí estaba anotada la direccion de Nanase. La memorice rapidamente, me puse algo de ropa mas abrigada para salir de noche, tome algo que tenia guardado en mi cajon, una vieja navaja suiza, y me fui de alli, no sin antes lanzarle un beso de aire a sempai.- No te preocupes... no sufriras mas por el...

Llegue a la casa de mi enemigo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, eso fue conveniente. Lo unico malo fue que las tablas del piso hacian mucho ruido. Me delataron enseguida. Me oculte detras de una pared al escuchar que Nanase-san se levantaba. Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba yo, algo conveniente. Saque aquella navaja de mi bolsillo, con la cuchilla fuera. Debia pensarlo, ¿En verdad iba a hacer esto? Amo a Sempai... pero... creo que esto es demasiado...

-¿Uh? ¿Nitori?- Escuche aquella voz que odio al lado mio. Mi reacción fue rapida, ni siquiera yo pude ver que hacia. La mano es mas rapida que la mente. Tenia ambos ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí, vi a Nanase-san con una expreción de terror en su rostro, y vomito sangre... mi mano estaba calida... estaba llena de sangre de su abdomen... le habia herido... lo heri profundamente. Saque mi mano rapidamente y el cayó al piso. Sus ojos se cerraron demasiado rapido, pero su respiración seguia agitada. Debia ayudarlo, no podia dejar que el amor de sempai muriera así... aunque reemplazarlo seria lo mejor que podria hacer... Volví a empuñar esa navaja y se la clave en el cuello por unos segundos. Dejo de respirar, dejo de moverse, dejo de vivir. Una alegria inmensa me inundo en ese momento.

Ahora lo unico que debia hacer era consolar a sempai, y seria mio, eso seria todo. Todo funciono a la perfeccion.

-¿Nitori?- No, ¿Que esta haciendo el aqui?- Nitori, ¿Que diablos haces en la casa de...? ¡HARU!- Sempai llegó sin razon aparente. Corrió hasta el cadaver de Nanase-san y lo tomo en sus brazos. Así que esta noche iba a venir.- ¡Haru! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Por favor!- Le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡¿NITORI, QUE HICISTE?!- Me miró enojado. Pero no era solo enojo, lo he visto enojado, y eso no era para nada enojo. Era mas bien como tristeza, pero una muy profunda.

-Yo... te queria solo para mi... sempai...

-¡¿ESTAS ENFERMO?! ¡LARGATE DE AQUI!- Me grito mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

Solo queria que sempai me amara, pero ahora me odia con todo el corazón. No es justo. Yo busco lo mejor para el. Ahora lo unico que hacer es llorar frente al mar en este muelle, parece tan lejano desde esta altura... al igual que sempai. Si no fuera por ese maldito de Nanase, sempai seria mio, de eso estoy seguro.

-Nitori...- Escuche aquella voz de la persona que amo.

-¿Uh? ¡Sempai!- Me voltee a verlo, estaba a unos pocos centimetros de mi, no pude evitar ruborizarme.- ¿Que sucede sempai?  
-Olvidaste algo en la casa de Haru.

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?

-Esto.- Me clavo la navaja directamente en el pecho, donde estaba mi roto corazon.- No lo necesitas, las personas como tu no merecen amar.- Me dijo y quito aquel filo de mi.- No te amo Nitori, nunca te ame, y jamas te amare. No importa lo que hicieras, siempre ame a Haru.- Lagriams caian de mis ojos por el dolor de la herida y esas crueles palabras.- Y solo así puedes entenderlo.- Me empujó hacia el mar. El agua a mi alrededor me ahogaba, no podia nadar, y mi herida de sangre se podia notar al rededor. En algun momento algun tiburon oleria mi sangre y me deboraria, volveria a matarme, como ya lo hizó sempai.

**Odienme :3**


End file.
